


The sun rises (just as it sets)

by Penthos



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb fluff and cute boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's been in Atlantis for five days. A lot can happen in five days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun rises (just as it sets)

Five days. It had been five days since Jason washed up on some strange beach, and in those five days more had happened to him than he cared to imagine; chased by lions, shot in the arm, almost fallen off a building, not to mention the fact he'd killed a mythological beast and met Hercules, the hero who he'd written about in his Classics GCSE. 

And Pythagoras. Of course he'd have to include Pythagoras in his run down of events. Funny, how simply falling through someone's window, and on top of them, he might add, could form such strong friendships. It had only been five days, yet Jason felt as if he'd known Pythagoras for an age. Maybe two years of learning about him in maths had helped. 

So Jason had killed the minataur, and the day after he sat with Pythagoras at the table as if nothing had happened. Idly, he watched as Pythagoras sketched triangle after triangle onto scraps of paper, muttering to himself as he measured lengths and scribbled down numbers. It was definitely a strange sensation, watching Pythagoras try to invent the Pythagoras theorem, while Jason sat and watched, the formula drilled into his brain since he was thirteen. 

Eventually his mind drifted away from maths (as if he'd want to think about that for long anyway), and he concentrated on Pythagoras. He had blue eyes, Jason noticed, and if you looked carefully you could see faint freckles. When he caught himself staring too intently, he looked away, not wanting to embarrass himself or Pythagoras.  
And so the day drifted quietly on, interspersed with Hercules bursting in (and promptly falling into a wine soaked sleep), meals (the food reminded him of Greece), and a walk in the afternoon sun.

By the time dinner was over, Pythagoras couldn't handle any more triangles, and Jason was too awake to try and go to sleep, so they headed out once more for a stroll as the sun went down. 

When they arrived at the steps they sat as they always did (always, Jason thought absently. He'd only been there five days) and talked. It was so easy that Jason found himself telling Pythagoras things not even his closest friends knew (how he missed his friends), and in turn Pythagoras spoke of his own thoughts. 

Eventually conversation died out, but the silence wasn't awkward or clumsy. It was simple and calm, and as Pythagoras watched the sun set quietly behind the temple, Jason watched him, and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. Despite the warmth of the air, Jason shivered. 

"Do you think you'll ever be able to go back?" Pythagoras' voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked away. 

"I don't know. I have no idea how I got here, and I don't have a clue about how to get back." He replied, and an unbidden thought snuck into his mind that maybe it was better here, maybe he should stay. He brushed it away. 

"I'm glad I met you." It was spoken so quietly that Jason thought he had imagined it, but then he saw Pythagoras looking at him and his heart seemed to flop around in his chest. 

Maybe he should've replied then, maybe he should've said that he too was glad, maybe he should've done a lot of things, but he knew from experience that there were a lot of maybes and usually, they got you no where. 

They were quiet for a while, and the sun was making its final retreat down behind the hills, painting the sky pink and purple, and in that moment Jason felt like the luckiest man on the planet. Perhaps it was that feeling that gave him a moments courage, that made him reach over and touch Pythagoras' skinny wrist, slide his fingers between Pythagoras' own. It was worth it just for the thrill that sparked in his stomach when Pythagoras looked at him, lips parted in a question. Jason almost pulled away, the spark turning into fear, until Pythagoras offered him the hint of a smile before tugging him up. 

He stood clumsily, his hand falling to his side as he let Pythagoras lead him away from the steps. They stopped when they were midway down an alley, barely wide enough for them to stand shoulder to shoulder. The air was warm still, or maybe that was Jason himself, his heart beating so fast he could feel it. He breathed in and willed himself to calm down.

Pythagoras hadn't spoken a word, and he stood with his back to the wall, his eyes wide but sparkling. Jason felt the brush of a hand on his hip pulling him closer, and he allowed it to happen, not stopping until his nose was brushing Pythagoras' and he could count every single eyelash if he tried. Their breaths mingled, warm and slightly too fast and Jason closed the gap between them. 

It was a kiss, pure and simple, and although Jason was afraid to take it too far, he found it difficult to pull away eventually. Pythagoras was addictive; he tasted like honey and each time Jason tried to pull back he leaned in even more, his hands tightening on Jason's hips, his shoulders, his waist until it was overwhelming and he was drowning, but it was better, so much better than what had happened five days previously, and he couldn't help the whimper that fell from his lips and-  
With great determination he staggered backwards, only just missing falling over due to the hands wrapped in his tunic. He regained his balance and raised his eyes to finally meet Pythagoras' and gods above, was he a sight, all red lips and flushed cheeks, that Jason had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crowding Pythagorus back against the wall and kissing him to within an inch of his life.

"Um." He said, completely coherently and slightly at loss for words. What does one say to someone they've known for five days and just made out with in a secluded alley?

Thankfully Pythagoras provided his side of the conversation with a sigh, and somehow nothing else really needed to be said. 

It was late by the time they finally returned home, and as they were walking through the dark streets, hand in trembling hand, Jason felt as though the sun had risen in his heart.


End file.
